ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamila
alternatively known as "Jamyra" is an Alien Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in episode 23, entitled "My Home is Earth". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Jamila was once a Human Man who was sent by his Home Country into Space for Exploration during the Cold War. However, Jamila's rocket never returned to Earth, and not wanting to hurt the public's faith in Science, Jamila's accident was covered up and Jamila himself was forgotten by his own Country. Jamila was thus left to drift through Space until he landed on an unknown Alien Planet that possessed no Water or Air, where he eventually mutated into the Monster he was now. Filled with Anger and Vengeance against Humanity for disregarding him to keep Science Safe, Jamila eventually repaired his Rocket and returned to Earth several years later, disguising his vessel to make it seem invisible so that he could attack anyone who was going to attend a Peace Conference in Tokyo as part of his Revenge. The Science Patrol however soon learned of the Monster's presence and attacks on the Peace Members, and after exposing and taking down his rocket, Jamila was forced to flee into hiding from them so that he could carry out his vengeance safely. The next day, Jamila emerged from hiding and began his attack, shrugging off an assault from Giant Flamethrowers sent by the Defense Force to stop him, and attacking a nearby village by setting it ablaze with his Fire Breath. As the Science Patrol was left to help evacuate people from the village, Ide managed to temporarily snap Jamila out of his quest for revenge by reminding the Monster of his once human heart. The Monster become temporarily distracted by what appeared to be guilt after noticing the Village he had destroyed, but Jamila soon snapped out of his daze and fled the scene. Eventually, Jamila found his way to the site of Tokyo's Peace Conference and was about to attack, but was confronted by the Defense Force once more, who attacked the Monster with Rain Bombs (due to Jamila's mutation, Water became deadly towards him as the Planet he mutated on was water-less.) Jamila managed to survive the Defense Force's attack, but was also confronted shortly after by Ultraman, who had arrived to stop the Monster as well. Jamila proved to be a difficult opponent due his former humanity making him smarter than the average Monster, but Ultraman continued to fight on, and was soon forced to use the one ability that could kill Jamila... The Ultra Water Stream. Jamila cried out in agony as his body withered from being drenched in Water until finally, he succumbed to his injuries and died in front of the Conference. His quest for vengeance was foiled, but his suffering was finally over... 'Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero' to be added Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' to be added 'Akio Jissouji's Ultraman' to be added 'Ultraman THE FIRST' to be added Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Jamila appears as an NPC opponent in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Jamila appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Weapons and Abilities * to be added Behind the scenes Portrayal * Jamila is portrayed by suit actor Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman series. Notes * to be added Gallery * to be added References Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Monsters Category:Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Monsters Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Monsters that appeared in books